An Idea
by cyberdux
Summary: This is the start of a book i've had in my head for 30 odd years, Will eventually flesh out into either a short story or a full book


An Idea

Darkness. Before anything there was darkness, for aeons there was nothing just darkness. Then a small speck of light broke the darkness, an idea, a beacon in a sea of black cutting through it like a knife. Over countless years the idea grew and grew, making the light larger. Gradually the idea grew so large that one day it could no longer contain itself, then without warning it exploded, causing shards of light to spread all over the darkness, forever banishing the emptiness that once was. Time passed and the idea that started it all had grown again, but this time instead of exploding, slowly changed form, where once was nothing but an idea, arms and legs grew and eventually a head with features that, if anyone could look upon that face, words would not be able to describe such beauty.

Time passed again and the being that was had created a place where he could stand and watch everything that was, a seat to sit when he wanted to rest, when he was tired he slept, as he slept time passed, however long no one knew for time meant nothing to this being.

It was one day as this being was standing watching the light spread out that a name came into his thoughts "Ho'Omaka", and forever from that time he was so called "Ho'Omaka the creator of all that exists."

Time passed and Ho'Omaka grew lonely, and walking to the edge of the land he had created he waved his left hand and said "Come." The light from around him moved towards him, gathering more as they came, growing in size splitting into 11 separate objects, and as had happened before they grew arms, legs and head. When they had finished forming, standing in front of him were 6 females and 5 males, Thus his children and eventually what mortals come to know as their gods came into existence, and for the first time since creation began Ho'Omaka was not alone. At the same time as his children came into being, unbeknown to Ho'Omaka a mass of darkness also grew and took shape, rather than making itself known to the others the male shape sped off far enough away to not be noticed, his name was Grazor.

For Millennia nothing else happened, and who knows what sort of conversations went on between these gods for it was all lost in time with no one there to write down what was words were passed between such beings.

Ho'Omaka was stood gazing out at the light when a curious word came into his head, "Purpose", and turning to his children it seemed that they also had heard the word for they came to his side and looked out to where he was facing, watching in fascination. With a wave of Ho'Omakas arm, some of the light grew, forming what was to be known as the suns, and smaller orbs span off captured by the sun's gravity, making them circle the giant yellow balls of fire, these would be known as the children of the sun or planets as the were generally called, with some of the planets spawning children of their own which would be called moons.

One of Ho'Omakas children, a particularly Mischievous one by the name of cayndee took it upon herself to play around with one such set of planets, collecting five of them and crushing them together to make one giant planet, pushing this one back into place, the size of it affected the 4 others in the sun's gravitational pull and they started to circle around this giant planet. This large one would become to be known as Ocarro with the smaller 4 being known as Touvis, Etrides, Vesmoth and Luinides.

Time passes once again, suns, planets and moons carry on being formed, floating in the vast space between darkness, lighting everything up, lifeless but waiting for something. The gods and goddesses continue their existence in peace with nothing happening, until two of them start talking about what should happen with all this creation that their father had made.

Tamayra and Hodas were so similar that they could have been twins, they both had spent a long time together learning about the power that they had and after a time they knew what the other one was thinking, so it was no surprise that when Hodas appeared at the end of their home, Tamayra appeared by the side of him. Without a word between them, they both raised their left arm and moving it from left to right said in unison "Live", and from their hands a golden dust flew out towards all the planets. When it settled down onto the barren planets, life appeared, water filled the deep ravines, grass and trees sprouted out of the land. Where once floated dull, dusty, empty planets now lush multicoloured orbs of blue and green span around their suns finally happy that they were complete.

The other deities had all appeared by the side of them and watched in awe at the change that had happened with the planets. Saphnia, one of the other goddesses, went down to the large planet that her sister had created from 5 smaller ones, shrinking her size down so that she didn't destroy the planet and walked among the trees admiring the work that her siblings had created, touching the trees, breathing in the air that had been created by the planet's eco system, for it seemed that as soon as life had been created, the planet became alive and created the missing components it needed to keep on living.

"You know what is missing", a voice said behind her. Saphnia turned around and saw that her siblings had come to join her, and she saw that it was Adarr that had spoke to her.

"What dear brother, is it that is missing?" she enquired.

"Well, it's OK that now our father's creation has life, however it will only ever be us that will able to enjoy it. There is nothing else that we can do, the worlds are all living, but they will always remain empty until we go and visit them. I do have an idea", turning to his brothers and sisters he continued,"I would like you all to help out though."

"Let us all hear your plan then brother" said Saphnia, curious as to what he had in mind.

"Watch this" he said as he grew larger in size towering over them, and scooping up a handful of dirt, clenched his fist and breathed into it, then lowering his hand to the ground he opened it, and there in his hand was a small, dirt humanoid. As the others watched it took a step off Adarr's hand, when it touched the ground it promptly crumbled back into a pile of dirt that it was shaped from. "I can't seem to manage to get it to stay together, this is what I need the help with."

Saphnia grew in size to match her brother, and said "Try again, but this time, try using rock instead and let me do something to help." Adarr dug down below the dirt and grabbed a small handful of rock, once again clenching his fist tight and breathing on it, but before he lowered it, his sister grabbed his hand a whispered a word. He lowered his hand again, and opened it slowly, hoping that he would not have failed again. The humanoid this time took a step off his hand and just stood there looking around waiting, Adarr was so excited that finally he had created something that worked, he tried again and once more grabbed a handful of rock and clenched his fist again, this time changing the design ever so slightly. Holding his fist out to his sister and she once again whispered something. Placing his hand down and opening it, but instead of an exact copy of the first stone creature, this one looked more like a female version.

They continued doing this for a while, and by the time they had finished, they had created fifty males and fifty females, all just standing there looking around, waiting. One of the other Gods came over and asked, "what are you going to do with these creatures now? They may be living now, but you missed out something from their creation."

"What did we miss out on Omdite?" ask Saphnia.

"This" said Omdite as he waved his hands over the new creations and spoke one word "Think."

For minutes the creatures didn't do anything, just kept looking around. Then one of them looked up at Adarr and opened his mouth and from there came a question, "What are we?"


End file.
